1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable chair seat and more particularly to an adjustable chair seat with a locking mechanism that is simply constructed, reliable and easy to manipulate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Adjustable chairs are known in the art as exemplified by office type chairs disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,755,488, 5,765,804 and 5,971,484. Nevertheless, such chairs are expensive, overly complicated and at times unreliable.
The difficulties encountered by the previous devices have been overcome by the present invention. What is described here is a horizontally adjustable chair seat with a locking mechanism comprising a seat pan having a fastener receiving opening, a seat plate connected to the seat pan to allow relative movement in a generally horizontal direction, the seat plate having an elongated fastener receiving opening, and a fastener extending through the elongated fastener receiving opening of the seat plate and engaging the seat pan at the fastener receiving opening.
There are a number of advantages, features and objects achieved with the present invention which are believed not to be available in earlier related devices. For example, one advantage is that the present invention provides a horizontally adjustable chair seat which is simply constructed and easily manipulated. Another object of the present invention is to provide a chair seat which is reliable. A further feature of the present invention is to provide a chair seat that is easily formed and simple to assemble.
A more complete understanding of the present invention and other objects, advantages and features thereof will be gained from a consideration of the following description of a preferred embodiment read in conjunction with the accompanying drawing provided herein. The preferred embodiment represents an example of the invention which is described here in compliance with Title 35 U.S.C. section 112, but the invention itself is defined by the attached claims.